1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing data utilizing a weighted suffix tree.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past few years, the fast growing social networks has been re-shaping social relations and consuming modes of people. As a result, social network analysis has become a key technique to analyze social relations of an individual or a group in different scenes according to the collection of social information or behaviors.
In the social network analysis, analyzing dependency about influence and information propagation path is a popular and raising field of study. In such study, individual influence ability for each user in the social network is evaluated according to the correlations of propagating behavior performed in his/her social network, and the valuable results are frequently applied to for word-of-mouth marketing.
Most prior arts put emphasis on influence paths to evaluate propagation correlations between the individuals, which therefore generate extensive data, so that such study give a complicated result with limited utilization.
On the other hand, in astronomy domain it is important to correctly classify heavenly bodies. Recently, many astronomical observation methods and hardware are developed for generating observation data with more details, which also leads to a tremendously large amount of data and raise difficulty for data mining.